Kurt Mitchell-Parks
|image = Kurt_2013_Design.png |caption = A low quality image of Kurt |gender = Male |age = 20 years-old |nationality = American |hometown = San Francisco |born = October 25, 1994 |haircolour = Auburn |eyecolour = Hazel |parents = Joseph (father) |stepparents = Holli (stepmother) |children = Dustin (future adopted son) A unnamed younger daughter (also in the future) |friends = Everyone except enemies |pets = An orange cat and a yellow dog (both unnamed) |friends= Everyone except Enemies |loveinterests = Sophia |otherrelatives = A unnamed uncle A unnamed aunt |first = TBA |voice = Danny Jacob (English-speaking countries) Francisco Freitas (Brazil) Diogo Carmona (Portugal) Héctor Ireta de Alba (Latin America) Miguel Ríus (Spain) Jacopo Cinque (Italy) Hannes Maurer (Germany) Yūsuke Tezuka (Japan) Seszták Szabolcs (Hungary) Richard Balint (Romania) Dmitry Koryukov (Russia) }} Kurt Phineas Mitchell-Parks or just Kurt, labeled Cute Genius is one of MLT's main original characters. About him Kurt is a clever boy with a jovial, active and positive nature who shows to be knowledgeable about things, is a bit egocentric, can get easily jealous, gives some advice to people on some occasions, often shows being snarky and often laughs at the misfortunes of others but you can rely on him when you need his help. He has a sense of humor who is very appreciated by friends and often gets defensive about his manhood and on his viewpoint he despises girly things, besides seeing himself as being athletic and smart and he often enjoys flexing his non-existent muscles in a comical way. He's also a bit of a nerd who can get easily excited about anything that has to do with technology. Despite his customary confidence, he can also be very insecure and, according to Casey, his worst fear is losing Kaylee as his best friend. When sad, he has a bitter and pessimistic temper and nothing's going to work, according to his viewpoint. Like Marie, he has a bit of detective and is always looking for a puzzle to solve. His attention to detail seems to be useful but sometimes he thinks too much about situations, making him look paranoic. Despite the fact he had a short-lived crush on Kaylee, Harriet and A.T., he's now in love with Sophia but he doesn't believe that he can win her love because he thinks that it would be too good to be true. Appearance Kurt has short auburn hair, wide hazel eyes, apricot skin and is in a average weight for his age. Prototype Kurt was originally named "Luke". He wore a teal/midnight blue vest with a white shirt underneath, grayish blue pants and dark orange shoes. His topknot blonde hair is now is in auburn tone and his clothing is now a military green hoodie with black stripes over a wine-colored shirt, dark brown jeans and white and black sneakers. Due to a very small amount of similarities as well as a name change, the two may have been completely separate characters to begin with. Trivia *Kurt's theme song is "Made Me Realize" from Brad Breeck, given his smart personality to make almost every situation solvable. *Some parts of his personality are based off from Freddie (from the hit TV series iCarly) and from Ross (from the also hit TV series Friends). *He owns a yellow 1990 Zastava Koral (also known as Yugo) car. *His catchphrase is "Earth calling ___________, earth calling ___________!". *He owns a special blue PearPhone and PearPad. *Kurt's TakeNote screen name is KurtLivingNight_101. *The Russian spelling for his name is "Курт Митчел-Паркс" (Kurt Mitchel-Parks). *He is the only person in his family who can speak more than one language. Besides being able to speak Italian fluently, he also speaks Polish a little. *Sometimes he shows an unusual violent and sadistic side, a thing that scares his friends and his cousin. *When worried, he bites his own toenails. *Although he is often bullied by some people, he can defend himself during a fight. *He is the creator of the DNA-Morphing Portable Machine, although no one uses it. *According to Mori, his second name is Phineas. *His favorite food is Crunchy Yummies, breakfast cereals who look like gems. *He sticks out his tongue and points a finger in his mouth to show disgust every time something heartwarming moment happens. **Nevertheless, he's always crying inside when those moments happen. *Like most MLT OCs, he is ambidextrous. Gallery MG_Background_Mitchell-Parks_House.png|Kurt's Family House (Old Vicky and Tootie's house in FOP) pEarphone_XT.png|Kurt's PearPhone (Seen in iCarly and Victorious; Picture found on the internet) Yugo_2.png|Kurt's Car (Seen in Phineas and Ferb; Picture found on the internet) Category:Males Category:Characters